Mega Man Volnutt
'Mega Man Volnutt '''is the main character of ''Mega Man 64. Profile A long time ago, Mega Man Volnutt was known as Mega Man Trigger. Trigger's primary function was as a Purifier Unit on a synthetic planet called Elysium, a place that housed what is called the "Master System". The purpose of the Master System was to watch over the Carbons on Terra. His job as a Purifier Unit was to eliminate any Aberrant Units that threatened the Master System. Trigger was also always close to the the Master throughout his tenure as a Purifier Unit. One day, the Master requested Mega Man to travel with him to Terra so he could see the Carbons, even though the Master could not survive long outside of Elysium. They used a shuttle pod and landed in Calbania Island, where the Master compares the life of the Carbons with Elysium, and realizes that while he lived in luxury for 3000 years, Elysium was cold and sterile, while the Carbons are happy even with hardship, pain, aging, and subsequently dying, and decides to give Mega Man the final command to destroy the Master System to make things right again. Before dying, the Master gives his genetic code sample to protect Mega Man, and orders him to delete all data in Elysium's library. After the Master's death, Mega Man Trigger tried to fulfill his dying wish. The units from the System tried to stop Trigger, thinking he became an Aberrant Unit. As time went by, Yuna (Mother Unit of Terra) decided to take a neutral position, neither helping nor fighting against Trigger. Frustrated with Yuna's decision, Sera (Mother Unit of Elysium) traveled to Terra herself to stop Mega Man, and the two fought each other to a standstill, expending all their energy. Trigger's original body was almost totally destroyed in the fight, and all his parameters had to be reset to heal, transforming him into a baby without any memory of the past. To avoid his memory being wiped out and make sure Sera would never find the Master's genetic code, Trigger transferred his essential data files to Data. Yuna took the opportunity to seal both inside stasis fields, with Mega Man and Data being sealed inside a ruin in Nino Island and Sera with Geetz in Forbidden Island, where they stayed for a long period. Several years later, Barrell Caskett was researching the ruins in Nino Island without the Guildmaster's permission, and found a diamond-shaped object near the entrance. When he touched the object, it melted away and awoke Mega Man and Data from their suspended animation. As Barrell had broken into the ruins without permission he could not reveal where he had found them, so he took the two under his care. Barrell's granddaughter Roll Caskett insisted on naming the baby after one of her favorite video game characters, so the child was named Mega Man Volnutt. As soon as Mega Man was old enough, he embarked on the life of a Digger, searching for Refractors and other resources for the Caskett family as well as defeating Reaverbots in his many adventures. After exiting a digout in a tower, the Flutter began to malfunction and crashed on Kattelox Island, where the Mega Man 64 takes place. Mega Man helped to protect the island from the attack of the Bonnes, a pirate family searching for legendary treasure supposedly hidden in the ruins of the island, and that if its seals are broken, a terrible disaster will occur. Before facing the pirates, Mega Man meets Tron Bonne and helps her escape from the dog Paprika, and she develops a crush on him. The island's city mayor, Amelia, is an old friend of Barrell and gives them a Digger's License to allow them to search the ruins for parts to fix the Flutter. By Amelia's request, Mega Man also investigates the ruins of the island to learn about its past and if the legends are true, fighting against the Bonnes and Reaverbots during his search. When the Main Gate is opened he encounters MegaMan Juno, a mysterious person who knows about his past life as Mega Man Trigger. Juno captures Mega Man in order to keep him out of the way while he prepares to use Eden to eliminate everyone on the island. Mega Man is freed by the Bonnes and he fights against Juno to save Kattelox Island. After Juno's defeat, Data reveals he knows about Mega Man's past but can't reveal it to him yet, but when the time comes, he will tell him everything, including his mission. The game ends with Mega Man and his family leaving the island aboard the Flutter. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Third party characters